Once Was Enough
by SexyScottishDoc
Summary: Once was enough for Alex, and Bobby would not let her fall to pieces again. Goren/Eames
1. Chapter 1

Title: Once Was Enough

Series: Law & Order: Criminal Intent

Rating: T+ (so far)

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Literally...nothing. I'm broke...will work for food. And money, can't forget money. The characters and wonderfully written show belong to Dick Wolf.

Summary: Once was enough for Alex, and Bobby would not let her fall to pieces again.

Running to the bathroom at first light of day and hurling her guts in to the porcelain god is maybe the tenth choice on her list of how to wake up in the morning. Tasting the bitter bile as the last of last night's dinner made its way out of her mouth, she grunted. Yup, definitely not the time to get sick. Maybe the flu bug her sister had finally struck her. Hearing the soft shuffling of her husband's feet, she turns around as best she can with out causing her stomach to rebel again.

"You okay Alex?" Bobby asks her, yawning and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Does it look like I'm okay?!" she snaps, then softens. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you."

Bobby shakes his head. "It's understandable. I doubt I'd be happy waking up and the first thing I do is puke my guts up, not having the benefit of drinking the night before."

"Don't make me laugh, I might hurl again. Say, you think it's the flu bug my sis had the other week?" she asks him.

"Hmm...logic would dictate yes. Remember we have been more active in our 'extra-curricular' activities lately. I suggest we stop by the store and pick up a test either on the way to or from work." he stated.

Alex stared at him for a second before realizing that he was making sense. Right now nothing was computing in her brain. It was far too early to any higher level thinking. She chuckled to herself, she might just have to ask Deakins for maternity leave in a few months. Hopefully Bobby will be more cooperative this time since it's their child she'll be out for. She remembers when she was playing surrogate for her sister Beth. Shaking her head, she recalls that those were tough times for him. He didn't adjust to his temporary partner at first, but then she had told him to give Bishop a chance and that not every one can compare to having herself in the dynamic duo.

"We'll get the test ON the way to 1PP. I want to know ASAP. I'll just pee on the stick in the ladies' room. I'll make sure the coast is clear for you to come in and we'll lock the door behind us." She says, waggling her eyebrows.

She can just feel it in her bones that today was going to be the day from hell. Yup, she had a knack of foretelling things like that. After she finishes her emptying her stomach again, she manages to lift herself up and throw her body in to the shower, hoping that a nice hot stream of water pounding on her muscles would make her feel better. Feeling only slightly less crappy, she shuts off the water and dries herself off. When she exits the bathroom she sees Bobby standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Um m...I fixed some toast for you, with a little bit of jam. A-a-also there's some apple juice for you to drink if your stomach can handle it." he informed her.

She sighs. She felt blessed with him as her husband. "Thank you dear, I'll eat as soon as I finish getting dressed. You go ahead and use the shower if you need to."

Nodding, he sets about jumping in the shower so they both can get a move on getting to work in a timely fashion. Traffic that morning was not bad and Alex was relieved, she was not in the mood to put up with a ton of people on the road this early in the morning. Crime scene techs might have had an early call out if there were. After a quick stop at the drug store for a very important test kit, the pair arrived a few minutes earlier than they usually would have, finding a space in the parking garage of 1PP was not as difficult as usual. Holding hands they walked towards the entrance and then the elevators riding on up to the eleventh floor. Upon entering the office the dynamic duo finds that it also was barren since others had not arrived yet. For Bobby, this means that he can make his way to the vending machines and there actually be some Skittles for his wife.

Alex looked up from the mountain of paperwork when she heard a thud on her desk. "Oh honey, you always know just what I'm thinking. How do you do that? Do you have some sort of special power that I should know about?"

He laughs. "No, I just know you and your cravings and moods. Especially now, since you're going to have a ton more than usual."

"Guess I have to put in a request for maternity leave some time in the next few months, eh?" she asks, bringing up the subject of her pregnancy.

Bobby ponders her question for a minute. "Hmm...well, after going to the doctor to make sure you're okay we'll get everything sorted out here. How long are you going to wait before going on maternity leave? I hope you don't wait too long, I just want you and the baby to be safe."

"Of course the doctor comes first, as I'm sure I'm okay. Then when I fill out the paperwork for the maternity leave, I'll make sure that I leave around 7 and half months. Is that okay for you?" she inquires, making sure to get his input to make him feel as much as part of this whole process as possible. She knows how helpless he felt last time she was pregnant.

He nods in agreement with her. "That sounds perfect. Now, to make a dent in this mound of torturous case forms." He digs in to filling out everything, wrapping up each case to get it closed as soon as possible.

A few hours in to the work day, Alex crept silently to the bathroom motioning silently for Bobby to follow after a minute. Looking inside the ladies' room to make sure there was no other person in there the pair went in and locked the door behind them. Bobby looks towards Alex and she nods her head to agree that she's ready to take the test. She goes on the stick and then comes out of the stall and sets the stick on the sick to sit and wait with her husband. Alex is trying to look every where but at the offending object on the sink and Bobby is fidgeting nervously. When his watch beeps to signal that the waiting time is up, both creep towards the stick. A pink plus sign burned an image in to their eyes as both jump for joy and embrace each other. This was the highlight of the day for them, and Alex felt that it would be the only upside to today.

Surely enough, they are thrown in to a hectic day of a tough case. A professor had murdered one of his students because he thought the student was going to take his place in teaching as the student had scored extraordinary marks in his class. Alex shakes her head at the stupidity she sees most of the time in the major case squad. It's unbelievable (but still believable at the same time) how petty the reasons are for people to commit the crimes they do. While Bobby was finishing up questioning the professor, she has this undeniable urge to run to the bathroom and puke again. Yup, this schtick is getting old...fast. She makes sure to wash her mouth out. The last thing she wants is vomit on her breath if she tries to kiss her husband. Making her way out of the bathroom she looks around for said husband. She finds him at his desk filling out her paperwork along with his. It's amazing how thoughtful this man can be. Alex doesn't even have to say anything, he just knows what to do instinctively.

Alex reaches for her purse, searching for her compact and lipstick. Bobby has told her on numerous occasions that he finds her just as sexy if not sexier when she has no make up on. As she is finishing up applying her lipstick, her cell phone begins ringing. Normally she doesn't take personal calls while at work unless they come through the department phone. Seeing that it is her sister Beth calling her she picks up the phone after the fourth ring. Mentally she cringes because she has a bad feeling about what Beth wants to talk about.

"Hi Beth. What's up? Is everything okay with Nathan?" Alex asks.

"Oh, everything is okay sister. We were wondering if you were free later this evening?" Beth asks, a pleading sound in her voice.

"What time would you want us there?" she asks, "We're about to walk out the building since the Captain is letting us go early. Want us to head right over?"

"Us? Who would you be bring?" Beth asks harshly.

"I'll be bringing my husband. You do remember I have a husband, don't you? Bobby and I are married now, remember?" Alex snidely asks her sister.

"Oh yeah, you are married to your partner now." Beth states, emphases on partner. "It's still against department regulations though. Doesn't make it right."

"Beth!" Alex almost shouts in to the phone. "I'm not getting in to this now. If you want me over there, Bobby will be there too. We'll be over in a few." She says irritated, violently hitting the 'end' button to terminate the call.

Bobby quirks an eyebrow at Alex. Whatever her sister said has her upset and flustered. "You okay sweetie? What did Beth want?"

Alex huffs in frustration. "Beth is being...well, Beth. She wants me over there to talk about something. Oh, and she also had some snippy comments about us being married. She just can't seem to get past the fact that we're partners AND married...she sees it as this huge grievance to the department rules. I told her that we'll be over there in a few."

"What do you think she wants to discuss with you?" Bobby inquires.

"I have no idea, but it can't be good because she had a begging tone to her voice. When she has the begging tone in her voice that means she wants something and she is not going to take no for an answer. With how I've been feeling today, I am in no mood to listen to her try and get her way with things." Alex says, slightly irritated.

"It'll be okay Alex. I'll be there with you to prevent her from getting her way." he reassured her.

On the way to Beth's place the ride was fairly quiet with it only being interrupted by Bobby whispering reassurances to Alex. They pulled in to the driveway and Alex shut off the engine. She starts taking deep breaths to calm herself and prepare herself for what Beth wants to talk about. She almost jumps when she feels Bobby's hand on her shoulder. Glancing up at him, she knows that whatever transpires she can get through it because her endearing husband is always by her side step by step.

Tom and Beth are seated on the one loveseat, they motion for Bobby and Alex to sit on the other sofa across from them. Alex swoops Nathan up in to her arms before sitting down on the sofa next to Bobby. Bobby himself was shuffling his feet anxiously as he waited for Beth to explain why they are there. His hand unconsciously seeks out Alex's hand to grasp it in comfort. Both look at Beth and Tom impatiently.

Beth glances at Tom before looking back to the other couple. "Well, Tom and I were discussing the other day how wonderful it would be if Nathan had a playmate. I know that it would be a huge favor to ask of you, but we wanted to know if you will be a surrogate again for us."

A/N: So, let me know how I'm doin' so far. 1-800-LeaveAReview. LOL. ^_^ I dedicate this to xInthands, for inspiring me to write and encouraging me to expand my horizons!


	2. Futile Explinations

**Once Was Enough (Chapter 2)**

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing of the sort even remotely related to Law and Order or its characters.

A/N: oh, thanks **GoddessPixie **for that wonderfully sarcastic review. While you've never been an author to any stories yourself, I bet you leave those type of comments to everyone.

* * *

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Alex shouts after a brief period of silence. She rarely uses foul language, but when she does she is well beyond pissed off. Glancing at her husband she sees that he has the same reaction that she had. Bobby looks closely enough and he can see the aura of anger seething, radiating waves off of her. He's only seen her this angry a few times, he thanks his lucky stars he's not on the receiving end this occasion.

Beth stands there dumbfounded. In her mind, she cannot understand why Alex would deny her anything, at this point she was furious that she was not getting her way. She had planned the events out: she would ask Alex to be a surrogate again, Alex would say 'sure, anything for my sister!', and then she would have a playmate for Nathan. Now those plans were being derailed, and she is pissed. Directing an icy glare towards Bobby, her shrill voice rings in the room.

"How are you going to just sit there and let her talk to me like that? Can't you keep her under control?" Beth snidely asks Bobby.

Bobby lets out a soft laugh. "Me? Tell her what to do? If I try and tell her what to do that would be a death sentence for me. Besides, your sister is her own person and can make decisions without any input from anyone."

A long sigh escapes Alex's lips. "Beth, you are unbelievable! I've spent my entire life cleaning up after you. You were and are always the drama queen who cries and whines when something doesn't go the way you want it to. Did you stop to think when I had Nathan what _I _went through physically and emotionally? No, you didn't. You were just so happy to have the baby that you discarded me after I had fulfilled your needs."

By that point tears were streaming out of Alex, the sobs wracking her body as she finally let out the pent out anger that had been eating at her for quite a while. Bobby reached over and encircled Alex in his embrace, comforting her and allowing her to let herself cry in to him. She had reached her threshold of tolerance for her sister's actions. With only a few years difference in their ages, Alex was the older sibling. Beth was always getting in to trouble and then she was left to deal with the aftermath. At one point in their teens Alex thought it would be a great idea if Beth learned some personal responsibility. Beth had gotten herself in trouble at school by sneaking in the boys locker room to hook up with one of the football players. Alex had set on the sidelines to let her sister try to explain her way out of this one to their father. The only outcome from that was Alex getting a lecture to look out for her little sister and make sure she doesn't continue to get in to trouble. True, Alex had always been the unofficial 'favorite' of her father, but that didn't save her from his stern lectures and glares.

Tom had whisked Nathan away to his playroom so he wouldn't witness the battle between Alex and Beth. The tension in the room can be cut with a very sharp implement. Bobby is standing firmly behind his wife and any decision she makes. For Alex, the most important part to this conversation is to tell Beth that she'll never be used as a baby incubator again, and that even if she would, she can't because she's currently carrying her own child. Unconsciously placing her hands over her stomach, Alex wills herself to calm down. Hormones flying through her system fuel the anguish and rage she feels right now. Feeling a reassuring squeeze from her husband, she feels the courage to put Beth in her place.

"Beth," Alex begins. "Why are you asking me to go through that all over again? You have NO idea how depressed I was after giving birth to Nathan! If Bobby hadn't been there to pick up the pieces of me, I...I...well, I don't think I'd be standing here."

Bobby stands, stretching up to his full six foot plus height. When he stands near Alex it is as if he is the towering shadow enveloping her in his protection. Coaxing Alex to sit down on the couch, he then stands in front of Beth, looming over her, making her cower. He bends over almost in half, studying her in the most unnerving manner. Beth shrinks back, trying her best to deflect his gaze to any where but her Bobby circles around Beth, taking slow, even steps. He treats her as a suspect, and begins to interrogate her as one.

"Beth...." he starts the 'interrogation'. "Don't you think it's a little unfair to ask this enormous task of your sister? She has already put her life on hold once for you to give you the child you always wanted and couldn't have due to your fertility issues."

At the mention of fertility issues Beth's eyes start to brim over with tears. It always had been a sensitive issue, even when her and Tom had discussed about going to the fertility doctor. Beth cries every time the subject is brought up.

"How do you think she feels, Beth? Would you yourself want to go through what your sister went through?" Bobby doesn't give her a chance to respond, he continues on. "Do you know how deeply depressed she was? I don't think you do. You weren't there to pick up the pieces when she fell apart! You were so selfish in your actions and used her like some baby incubator! All you could think about was having a child of your own. You never felt the physical and emotional hollowness she felt! How would you feel if you carried a tiny life for nine months and then had it ripped from your hands and you will never again feel the movement inside you, that connection that only a mother could feel?"

Beth is left speechless...almost. She stares blankly at her sister. Alex is sitting on the other couch, head in hands with the tears flowing freely down her face, soaking her clothes. For the first time Beth saw how greatly Alex was affected by going through the surrogacy. That realization is cut short when Beth almost screams in frustration. She needs to get these plans back on track and she needs another baby NOW.

"Aren't family members supposed to help each other out in times of distress and need?" Beth bellows. Throwing her hands up in defiance she tries to approach Alex and literally shake some sense in to her. She is halted by Bobby stepping in between the two sisters. Placing his hand on Beth's shoulders he gently pushes her back as far as he can to get her away from his wife.

Tom chooses that moment to walk back in the room. He had finished getting Nathan to sleep and decided to come back in the living room to help his wife with the conversation. The scene he happened upon was not what he had expected to find. He comes up to Beth, and practically drags her back, holding her arms at her sides so she won't lash out at anyone. He is looking at Bobby in disbelief and Bobby decides to give Tom a recap of what had transpired to get him up to speed. Tom shakes his head at his wife's actions. In the beginning of this whole mess about Nathan, he was on his wife's side when asking Alex to be a surrogate for them. During the pregnancy however, he witnessed how this whole thing was making Alex depressed and how it affected her life and her job. By the end of the pregnancy Tom was starting to regret asking his sister-in-law to carry their baby for them. Beth could be so selfish some times and it made Tom feel disconcerted.

Bobby takes a seat next to Alex and leans in to whisper in her ear. She perks up and softy remarks that with all this fuss she had forgotten to mention the one small detail. Looking up at her husband, one stare between them says more than words ever can. 'You want to tell them or should I?' his eyes seem to ask her. 'I'll tell them.' her eyes respond to his inquiry.

Clearing her throat Alex looks over at Tom and Beth to get their attention. "Beth, Tom. Even if I wanted to undergo this immensely important 'commission', I couldn't...because I'm carrying a child of our own. I'm pregnant." Bobby grasps her hand and squeezes it to remind her that he is there for her when she needs him to step in and handle Beth.

Beth's head snaps up and the look in her eyes says it all. She is furious that Alex will not carry a baby for her again. "What is wrong you, sister? You think that just because you don't have fertility issues means that you can go and pop out kids of your own?!"

Even Tom is taken aback by Beth's words and behavior. He is embarrassed beyond belief. He feels for Alex though, he knows all the history between the two sisters and knows that Beth can be one hell of a bitch. He knows at this point that there is no redemption for Beth. He stands and grabs Beth by her arm trying to drag her out of the room. Beth pulls back, inciting a tug of war of sorts. Chaos is the only word able to describe what is going on in the house at the moment.

While trying to pull his infuriated wife away from her sister, Tom tries to play peacekeeper. "I really want to apologize for her behavior tonight. I have no idea why she is acting like this! I know she can be kind of brash and crude, but tonight is just unbelievable. I'm really sorry Alex. I'm against asking you because of what you went though last time."

"Apology accepted Tom. I know how Beth is. She always thinks of herself first and then every one else last. She's never cared about my being or what I go through for her." Alex says, grinding out every word trying to keep a hold on her emotions.

Bobby lifts his head up, his thoughts collected. His voice is low, sounding dangerously intimidatory. "Beth, this is the absolute last time that we will be over here at your house. No longer will we have contact with you. Tom can bring Nathan by for visitation with Alex, as she still has the right to spend time with the nephew she gave birth to. Do you realize that you have one other sister, and 3 sister-in-laws?" Beth nods her head at this. "Then why do you keep coming to my wife for favors? She put everything on hold once to give you a child. Never again will she do so."

Showing no signs of calming down Beth continues to rant on. "She had her chance at a family! You should have popped out the kids when you were married to Joe, not with this...._partner_ of yours!"

* * *

**A/N: So: Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Drop a line the review section!**


	3. No More

**Once Was Enough (Chp 3)- No More**

**Disclaimer:** Yet again, I own nothing...seriously, I'm flat broke. Any one want to adopt me?

Oooooh....This chapter is rated M. So all those who don't like M-like stuff, turn away!

**A/N:** First- a HUGE THANK YOU from every one who reviewed! It makes me feel just so darn special! :D Sorry for the delay in putting up this final chapter....been dealing with a ton of personal issues (xInthands, you know what I'm talkin' about.)

**A/N 2:** OMG! I just noticed in the episode 'Zoonotic', that the creepy animal doc was wearing a Trigun shirt with Vash on it! Awesomesauce! Darn, now I have the Trigun opening in my head!

_Previously: _ "_She had her chance at a family! You should have popped out the kids when you were married to Joe, not with this....__**partner**__ of yours!"_

_

* * *

_

As soon as the last word leaves her mouth, all she sees out of the corner of her eye is Alex's hand heading towards her face. Beth holds a hand to her cheek as the scathing sting from the slap out of left field calms down. Gasping in shock, she stares blankly at her sister. A tear escapes the corner of her eye, sliding down her reddened cheeks. A quivering whine leaves her lips while still looking towards Alex.

"YOU BITCH!" Beth screams as she tries to lunge herself towards Alex. Unfortunately for her, Bobby quickly places himself in front of his pregnant wife at the same time that Tom moves to block Beth, pulling her down so she is now sitting on the couch. Still fuming, Beth begins to clench and unclench her fists in anger.

Alex herself stands there astounded over her own actions. She is not sorry in the least, because Beth has had this coming for a long time. She has never been punished for her actions, and this was Alex's way of delivering retribution. Returning to her husband's side, she motions for them to get going before things can get any worse. At this point, nothing can top this hell of a bad day. Next time she has that certain doom feeling in her bones, she's going to stay in bed and call out sick to world.

Turning towards Beth, in a low and dangerous voice Alex says, "For the first time I am happy! I am at peace that Joe died over 6 years ago, and I believed that he died so I could find the happiness I deserve. Bobby completes me, Beth. I don't expect you to understand that. Now it's time for my husband and I to start our own family and multiply our joy. Never again will I ever be a surrogate for your selfish needs, nor will I have contact with you until you straighten up your act."

Tom steps up, standing in front of his wife. "As extreme as this situation is, I can see her point, honey. Bobby," he nods towards the taller man, "When Alex would like to visit with Nathan, give me a call and I will bring him over." He steps forward to gently pull Alex in to a hugging embrace. Releasing her, he hangs his head slightly. "I want to apologize for our behavior. I know that no words will be able to take away the agony you felt after having Nathan and then him being taken away from you. I apologize for no one in the family noticing your depression and stepping in to help you, and this is where I have to thank Bobby for being there for you when no one else is."

"Thank you Tom, we appreciate your apologies. True, nothing will ever change what actions have passed today. Your apologies are a step in the right direction though." Bobby reaches out and shakes Tom's hand. When Bobby stands at full height even some one of Tom's stature has to look up at the giant.

Trying to get out of Beth's house of agony and bitchiness as fast as they can, the duo quickly load in to the Explorer and drive away. Heading in to night time traffic, Bobby takes a minute to look over at Alex in the driver's seat. Her face is lit up by the multitude of lights in the background. He sees how stressed she really is and decides he wants to do what ever possible to make her feel relaxed, needed, and most of all wanted. Reaching over, he grabs her hand and squeezes it. He then lifts her fingers to his lips and places a light kiss upon her finger tips. The corner of her lips quirk up in to a tiny smile at his gentle actions. Bobby has always been so thoughtful when it comes to her. She constantly thanks the higher power looking out for her for bringing this wonderful man in to her life.

Alex loves how intelligent Bobby is. He reads so many books, she doesn't know how he can possibly fit all that information in to his brain. Day by day she brings him out of his little shell and lets him open up more to people. She's the outgoing one in the partnership. They are yin and yang when working, instinctively knowing each other so well they can predict what the other is going to do before they even know they're going to do it. Even after a long, hard day the husband and wife find time to just lay in bed, Bobby holding Alex.

After what seems like an eternity of driving in a dense maze with no cheese at the end, Alex finds a parking spot outside their apartment. Wearily, both dredge up the steep steps to enter the building. Inside the elevator, Bobby brings Alex in to his arms, holding her tightly in to his body. He begins to run his fingers through her hair, caressing the silky blonde locks. Whether her hair is long or short, he doesn't have a preference. It is all a part of her. He loves her, with every tiny atom of his being. His soul is sown together with hers, never to be torn apart. Carefully ushering his wife in to their apartment, he gently guides her to the bedroom. He sits her on the edge of the bed, and motions for her to stay there. Disappearing to the bathroom, he turns on the water in the tub, letting it run until it gets warm. Filling the tub with water, he squirts a smidgen of the relaxing lavender and chamomile bubble bath Alex always keeps on stand by. Bobby smiles as the bubbles foam up and expand through out the bath. He sheds his outer coat and suit jacket along with his shirt, pants, socks, boxers, and undershirt. He calls for Alex to undress and join him. Before she can enter the bathroom he walks up to her and covers her eyes. He guides her to the tub, tenderly lifts her up and places her in the warm water.

When Alex is all situated in the tub, Bobby slips in behind her, wrapping his entire lithe body around her. She always feels so safe, secure, treasured. He picks the soapy loofa up with his long fingers and begins to wash his beloved from her head to the tips of her toes, taking his time and making sure she is washed with love and care. Feeling her relax in his arms makes him smile He loves seeing her face content and peaceful. It seems the worries and stresses of the day just fade away and thrown to the wind to be blown away and forgotten. The water is starting to cool and Bobby lifts her out of the tub and places her on the bath mat to dry her off with the fluffiest towel known to mankind. Alex leans on him as he makes sure she is completely dry. Taking her hand, he leads her back in to the bedroom.

"I'm going to take your mind off of every thing. What I'm going to do is focus solely on you, my sweetheart, my love, my wife." he tells her, his soft lips graze her ear lobe, nipping playfully.

Alex moans softly. "Oh yeah? How are you going to do that?" Her lips meet his with zeal. Pulling away and slightly out of breath she confesses, "You are a Godsend, you know that? You have brought me such happiness and light in to my life. I love you...with all that I am made of, and I feel blessed to be carrying your child in me. Never before have I felt so...complete." Tears stream down her cheeks as she pours her heart out to her husband.

"Oh baby...don't cry. I'm right here, and I love you just as much as you do me...dare I say I love you even more. I am beyond happy with you. I, for one, am glad you kept me as your partner and gave me a chance." He looks down at her and wipes away the tears with his finger tips. "I feel honored that you are carrying my child and that we're going to have our own family."

His fingers trail from her cheeks to sweep across her rose colored lips, making their way down her perfect chin to the hollow of her throat. Stopping for a slight second, he licks lightly there, causing her to gasp. He completes the rest of the journey to her breasts with his tongue, smoothly capturing her erect nipple in his mouth and delicately sucking. Alex sharply inhales a quick breath at the sensation his warm, wet tongue elicit from her body. She rubs her legs together as the moisture begins to flow from her nether lips. Bobby inhales deeply, breathing in her scent, closing his eyes to imprint the scent to his memory. While his one hand continues to hold her body against his, the free hand glides up her leg, pushing them slightly apart so he can get at what he is really after. Alex shivers as his fingers brush against the outer lips of her womanhood creating the most exciting sensations. Before she realizes what he is doing, Bobby has two digits fully inside of her. She nearly loses all control with all the extra hormones flowing through her system.

"You are so wet for me, my love." he whispers in her ear, the smooth cadence of his voice exciting her even more. "What do you want, my dear, sweet Alex?"

Trying to regain some of her senses, she gasps out, "I want your tongue lapping up my juices."

"As you wish, beloved." he answers and then promptly lowers her down to the bed, making sure her head is on a pillow so she is comfortable.

Her eyes roll back in to her head as she feels his mouth descending quickly to lap at the juices her body creates. Alex cannot believe how turned on he is making her. She has never been like this before with any one else. She almost jumps in the air when his tongue begins to probe her, licking her inside and out. She gasps when he trails his tongue from top to bottom of her lips and back up again, this time concentrating on one little spot. He flicks his tongue over her clit and she reaches the edge.

"Oh GOD! You are torturing me! I need you, NOW! I want to feel your hard cock inside me, stretching me around you." she pants in between catching her breath and trying not to lose her mind.

With one last circle around her clit, he laps up a little more of her sweet nectar. Grinning like an idiot, he raises himself up to his knees, his erection evident as it springs upwards ready to penetrate. She has a look in her eyes of pure lust with the same look reflecting in his. In one swift motion, he pulls her to him and enters her. The feeling of his one and only love being impaled on his cock is the most glorious feeling he will ever experience. He pauses in his actions to let her accommodate to his length and his exceptional girth. Alex is hot, wet, and oh so tight around him. She is like the perfect fitting glove. With his hands on her hips, he slowly guides her up and down upon him. She grinds her hips in to him, making him moan loudly as the tip of his penis brushes her cervix. He is fully entrenched in her and can go no further.

Alex lowers her lips to his ear and whispers to him. "You have no idea how fucking good you feel buried inside me. You want to please me?" He nods at this. "Then I want you to fuck me. I want you to slam your huge fucking cock so hard in me that I scream your name louder than ever. That is what I want. I want you to fill me with your cum, spilling every...last...single...drop...inside me. Understand?"

Nodding vigorously, he starts the task of complying with her demands. Never before had he met any woman that turns him on like she does. He will move mountains and part oceans if that is what she wants him to do. Bobby flips around so that he is laying on the bed and she is on top of him, this way she can fully benefit from him fucking her. He viciously grabs her hips and thrusts deeply in to her, making her call out in pleasure. He pushes her up and then impales her again on his cock, with each turn he slams in to her harder than the last. After only a few minutes they are both gasping for breath , with sweat glistening on their skin. Alex feels her throat become raw as she screams his name so loudly when she crashes over the edge of ecstasy. Bobby grunts in his own release as he savagely takes her, pouring forth his seed, filling her to the very brim.

Both lay there in contentment, enjoying the warmth of each others body. Bobby pulls Alex to lay beside him, cuddling her tightly to himself. They drift off to sleep after a night of intense love making that neither has experienced before. Before dozing off, Bobby lifts Alex's chin so that she is looking at him.

"You are the most incredible woman, and I love you with my heart and soul. Thank you for loving me." He says to her.

She smiles as tears threaten to spill. "Thank you for loving me in return. Our child will be perfect, and will have the best parents they could ever ask for. I love you with all my heart and being. Thank you for being my husband."

"Thank you for being my wife." He kisses the tip of her nose as she rests her head on his chest and they both finally drift off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** so....FIN! Did y'all like it? Hate it? So-so? Lemme know...drop a line 1-800-LEAVE-A-REVIEW. LOL. Again thanks to every one that has reviewed, thank you for reading! :D


End file.
